1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to suction cleaners, and in particular, to the brush chamber of a suction cleaner. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a vacuum cleaner that has a translucent/transparent brush chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to facilitate the removal of stuck-on particles or particles embedded deep within a carpeted surface, suction cleaners often include at least one rotating brush adapted to agitate a surface being cleaned. Such a brush is typically located in a brush chamber, which is a housing that communicates fluidly with the suction nozzle in order to enable the suctioning of these agitated surfaces. In order to avoid causing damage to furniture and walls, the brush chamber is typically covered with an opaque bumper to absorb any inadvertent impact. However, as the bumper is usually made of a black or dark grey material, it will tend to leave scuff marks on any accidentally contacted object. Moreover, it would be advantageous for a user of such a cleaner to be able to view the interior of the brush chamber in order to determine operational conditions, such as whether or not the brush is operating properly. Users can also determine the point at which the cleaning of a surface is complete by viewing the quantity of particles moving through the interior of the brush chamber, as no particles will be seen moving through the brush chamber if the surface is relatively clean.
BISSELL Homecare, Inc. presently manufactures and sells in the United States an upright vacuum cleaner that has a brush chamber. The brush chamber is partly constructed of a translucent material enabling the viewing of a portion of the interior of the brush chamber. An opaque bumper surrounds a greater portion of the brush chamber. The bumper prevents marring of furniture and other objects in its path; however, a user is prevented from viewing the majority of the brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,271 to Sepke discloses an upright vacuum cleaner employing a small transparent window positioned on a top portion of the brush chamber above a belt used for rotating the brush. The belt includes markings viewable through the window for determining the speed at which the brush rotates. The housing is opaque for the greater part thereof, and thus does not enable viewing of the remaining portion of the brush chamber.